


The ghost of the Novak house

by Torlia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A lil bit of Bobby Singers, Destiel - Freeform, Happy Ending, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torlia/pseuds/Torlia
Summary: Dean Winchester sighed heavily as he once again laid his eyes upon the mansion he had been trying to sell for months now. Of course, in between he had been selling other houses as his job as an estate seller so that he wouldn’t be fired from his job, but it had always been there in the back of his mind.He went up to the heavy wooden door that creaked as he opened it and prepared for the howling that would soon come. And right as he usually was:“GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE! I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU TAKE ONE MORE STEP!”“Chill, Cas, it’s just me,” Dean sighed, letting his hands fall from his ears.“Oh, have you sold the house yet?” Castiel appeared from the chandelier in the ceiling.





	The ghost of the Novak house

Dean Winchester sighed heavily as he once again laid his eyes upon the mansion he had been trying to sell for months now. Of course, in between he had been selling other houses as his job as an estate seller so that he wouldn’t be fired from his job, but it had always been there in the back of his mind.  
He went up to the heavy wooden door that creaked as he opened it and prepared for the howling that would soon come. And right as he usually was:  
“GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE! I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU TAKE ONE MORE STEP!”  
“Chill, Cas, it’s just me,” Dean sighed, letting his hands fall from his ears.  
“Oh, have you sold the house yet?” Castiel appeared from the chandelier in the ceiling.  
“Obviously not, you annoying ghost,” Dean sighed, putting his bag and jacket in the closet.  
Until he had managed to sell the house he had been put to live in it by his boss, Bobby Singer.  
That is how he had met Cas.  
Of course, that stupid ghost had tried to scare him at first, but got tired of it after a few days and decided to just leave him be. Now they had become well acquainted after the first time Castiel had come out from the walls and had an actual conversation with his temporary roommate.  
“Castiel, huh?” Dean had snickered when the ghost had introduced himself.  
“Castiel Novak to be precise,” Cas had said, putting out his hand for a formal greeting.  
“Well, you have a strange name, Castiel Novak,” Dean grinned and took the ghost’s hand. “But I have decided to like you. Mind if I call you Cas?”  
“Not at all, Dean,” Cas had smiled, before he had disappeared to the attic where he now only went to pout. 

“So, Dean, how was work today?” Cas asked as soon as Dean had changed to some more comfortable clothes.  
“Uneventful and boring,” Dean groaned. “I did manage to arrange a viewing of this house in a week’s time, so there’s that,”  
“Oh,” Cas bit the inside of his cheek.  
To be honest, Cas didn’t want the house to be sold. Because that would mean that Dean would have to move out, and he would most likely never see him again.  
Cas knew it was strange, since he hadn’t felt anything for anyone since he was alive back in 1886, but now he knew he felt something towards the man with the ashen blond hair and apple green eyes. If it was a friendship or more he didn’t know since he had never felt any kind of love towards anyone, dead or alive.  
“What about your day Cas?” Dean asked as he plopped down on the old-fashioned sofa in front of the mantel. Dean patted the space next to him, and Cas happily obliged the request to sit down next to him.  
“Well, it could’ve been as boring as ever, but about 4 o’clock two people came in here looking ridiculous in their high-tech ghost stuff,” Castiel laughed at the memory of the stupid men that had come in here cameras ready, and in constant battle stand.  
“Oh, do tell me more, Cas,” Dean said, his eyes suddenly lighting up with excitement. Dean loved it when Cas had stories like these to tell him after a boring day at work.  
“Well, their names. I believe they were named Ed and Harry. A tall man with glasses and kind of light orange hair and a beard was called Ed, and the other one was a man with dark flat hair called Harry. They were so funny, talking in hushed voices to the cameras fastened to their heads! They acted like they were the ghost busters, and actually called themselves ghost facers,” Cas laughed, making Dean stare mesmerized at the pale face that contrasted his dark brown hair. “And let me tell you what they did!  
They were walking around in the house, completely oblivious to the fact that someone actually lived here, and that they were basically breaking and entering. And they were talking to the cameras and to each other, pretending to be hunting ghosts.  
Then they pulled out this thing that was beeping! And they checked it and was like ‘yep there is definitely a ghost here’ and I nearly couldn’t hold my laughter from where I was sitting. But I wanted them to come further into the house before I started screaming at them.  
So they walked up to the second floor, and I started doing things, like small things. Maybe knocking on the doors, or knocking over a few books. But don’t worry! I always picked them up again so that you wouldn’t have to clean up after me!  
And of course they were already terrified!  
So I wanted to do something more elaborate.  
Anytime they tried to open the door to your room, I would do something so that they would know that the room was out of limits.  
Imagine their faces when they reached for the doorknob to your bedroom and I started hissing at them to leave that room alone! They were terrified!  
So they let the room alone and went up to the attic.  
Perfect, I had thought as I followed them.  
In the attic are all my personal belongings, so they were awestruck as soon as they saw my old toys and clothes and portraits!  
‘Castiel Novak’ Harry had said in a hushed voice. ‘The ghost of this estate, and the previous son of Chuck and Rebecca Novak,’  
And this was my grand moment!  
I started whispering for them to not go through my stuff, and that they should leave my house alone and run before I never let them leave.  
Harry was now even more scared and told Ed that they maybe should consider taking my advice, but Ed was like ‘nah, it’s fine. We have to do this for our followers. And for the girls, think about the girls Harry’ so I slapped Ed over the head.  
And he was so surprised, you should have seen his face!  
And then, the finale!  
I manifested myself and stared at them, blocking the door out.  
‘You should have run when I told you to’ I told them. And they started screaming and clinging to each other! I nearly lost it right there and then! But that would have ruined the moment. So I continued scowling at them.  
‘This seems to be the end, Harry,’ Ed had said nearly crying now.  
‘It seems so, my friend,’ Harry had answered sniffling a bit of his own. ‘But we cannot give up just yet! We have to kill this ghost and put these proofs of their existence on the internet!’  
I almost started laughing, but I didn’t!  
So I only started walking slowly and intimidatingly towards them, while they started saying stuff in Latin.  
Those poor idiots didn’t know that they were actually reading out a children’s poem.  
So I only grabbed the cameras, and told them to leave my house and never come back.  
Since their one attempt at killing me had been a flop, they quickly scurried out like frightened mice while screaming bloody murder!”  
Dean laughed softly at the story, thinking about how those idiots Harry Spangler and Ed Zeddmore had gotten themselves into a mess again.  
“So your day has obviously been more entertaining than mine,” Dean snickered pulling up one of Cas’ old books and sat down to read. Cas did the same, and soon they were sitting almost entangled in each other excitedly telling the other about the book they were reading, like they so often did at this time of the day.  
Cas had an entire library, and had himself never read all of the books there, so it was a nice routine to fall into.  
See Dean off in the morning, be bored all day or occasionally scare the life out of a couple humans, meet Dean as he got home, and then sit down to read books until dinner. Almost his entire life, sorry, death was focused on Dean.  
Cas didn’t eat, but Dean did. And whenever Cas was allowed to he would help Dean out with the dinner.  
Dean was an amazing cook, and sometimes Cas wished that he could eat some of the food Dean made. But since he was dead, he could obviously not.  
“Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you,” Dean said as soon as they had started making some simple spaghetti. “Sam is coming to dinner tomorrow and he is bringing his boyfriend Gabriel, so please be nice, ok?”  
Cas looked confused at Dean.  
“Sam has a boyfriend?” he asked.  
“Yeah, well, he’s more of a fiancé now,” Dean answered pulling the boiling water with the spaghetti away from the hot plate. “They’re getting married in a few months. They don’t know where to have it yet though, so it’ll be an exciting time,”  
“That is allowed?” Cas asked, staring at Dean happily. “A man can love another man?”  
“Yeah, Cas, of course,” Dean smiled. He was guessing that homosexuality was unheard of in his time, and there hadn’t exactly had many sources from where he could read the news.  
Cas looked like he was thinking very hard for a moment, and then he looked up at Dean and said very seriously:  
“Then I wanna love another man too,”  
Dean nearly choked on the air. Cas looked so determined, it was almost cute.  
“You will have to find a man you can love then Cas,” Dean smiled fondly.  
“When that time comes, you will have to show me how to love a man,” Cas said determined.  
Dean started laughing at his seriousness.  
“Of course, Cas,” he laughed, wiping away a tear.

The next day Sam and Gabriel arrived at dinner times.  
Dean had spent most of his day off preparing the meal for dinner. They were having chicken with mashed potatoes and salad for dinner, with a strawberry pie that Cas had helped making with a secret recipe his mother had given him for dessert.  
“Sammy!” Dean greeted lovingly as soon as his giant of a little brother entered the house. A much smaller guy followed right behind. It looked as though they had matching hairstyles, it was just that Sam’s hair was a little longer and his boyfriend’s hair was a golden brown color. “And Gabriel!”  
“Heya Dean-o!” the man called Gabriel greeted and lightly hit Dean’s arm. “Nice mansion you got here!”  
“Yeah Dean, didn’t you live in that apartment downtown?” Sam asked hanging up his and Gabriel’s jackets.  
“Bobby forced me to live here while I tried to sell it,” Dean grunted. “But it’s not too bad as soon as you get cozy,” Dean very quickly glanced up to the chandelier where he knew Cas was sitting. Castiel smiled down at him, and Dean winked.  
“Well, dinner is almost ready, so while I finish it you can walk around and explore,” Dean looked up at his nerdy little brother. “I know you wanna,”  
Sam laughed, and he and Gabriel went to explore the house.  
“Cas! Wanna help me chop some salad?” Dean asked up at the chandelier.  
“Naturally Dean,” Cas answered coming floating down.  
The house was calm as Dean and Cas stood together making a salad. With only an occasional “No, Gabe, don’t touch that,” from the opposite rooms, it was quiet.  
“Will you sit with us during dinner, or will you be floating around somewhere?” Dean asked after he had heard something fall to the floor in the living room, followed by a quiet ‘oops’ and a heavy sigh.  
“I think I will be sitting with you,” Cas answered, ignoring the sound. “But naturally, you won’t be able to see me,”  
“I had expected as much,” Dean laughed softly, as Sam came into the kitchen with a very guilty-looking Gabe with him.  
“Want some help setting the table?” Sam asked laughing at Gabe next to him.  
“Yeah, of course,” Dean said, looking to where Cas had been standing. But he was already gone, with only the knife he was using left where he had stood.

“Samsquatch and I have made a decision,” Gabriel suddenly announced when they were eating dessert. Dean looked up from his pie and stared at his little brother and future brother-in-law.  
“And what is that?” Dean asked with his mouth full of pie.  
“Well, you see, if it is okay,” Sam began a little hesitantly. “We would like to have our wedding here,”  
Dean looked surprised at the couple, and nearly choked on his pie.  
“If I still live here, or the current owners that might own the house at that time think it’s okay, then I guess you could have your wedding here?” Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck. “On one condition!”  
“What is that, Dean?” Sam asked excitedly.  
“That I get to be my little brother’s best man,” Dean laughed, and both Sam and Gabe looked relieved. “None of your Stanford friends or anything,”  
“Naturally,” Sam laughed.

A week later Dean was hosting a viewing of the house, with refreshments by the entrance and a collection of small appetizers on the kitchen table.  
A bunch of too rich people, often old couples, were looking around, eyeing the artifacts and commenting on the décor. But in the end there were only three couples that seemed interested in buying the house.  
Castiel was sitting up in the chandelier sulking and casually scowling at the people that were going to take Dean away from him.  
It was horrible.  
Dean had been the only one who had seen him and not cared that he was a ghost. He had become his friend and made his house seem more like a home than a prison. And now he was going to lose him.  
He couldn’t lose him.  
Castiel flew up to the attic and got some of his old stuff. He had to scare all the people away, and make them see that this house was not, and would never be, theirs.  
So he began his mission with an old couple that looked so arrogant as they wandered around in the library with their heads held high and their faces expressionless.  
Castiel hated people like them. Those were the kind of people that had destroyed Cas’ family when they had fired his father making him a drunkard, eventually killing them all.  
So of course, he would have to get them the hell out of his and Dean’s house.  
He began by taking a book out of the shelf, dropping it on the marble floor behind the couple. The woman jumped, finally showing an expression in her make up covered face.  
“Charles, how did that book get there?” she asked in a nasal voice.  
“We’re in the library, Karla,” the man simply said, picking up a few crystal glasses that were placed on the tiny table in the room.  
Castiel proceeded to click at the glass right next to the one he was inspecting, creating a clinging sound that echoed in the room.  
“Oh, I must have pushed it a bit,” the man, Charles, mumbled confused.  
“Yes, you must have,” the woman, Karla, said nervously putting the book I had pushed down back in the shelf.  
“This is my house,” Castiel then whispered in Karla’s ear making her jump, dropping the book.  
“Did you hear that?” she squeaked at her husband.  
“Hear what?” Charles asked, very distracted by the glass that had made the sound.  
“Get out,” Castiel whispered in Charles’ ear, making him drop the glass, shattering it in the process.  
Castiel then started throwing the books around.  
“Get out!” he shouted as the books flew from one side of the room to the other.  
The couple screamed in terror, and ran out of the house.  
“One out, two to go,” Castiel mumbled as he picked up the books and the glass shards.

The other couple was in one of the bedrooms (not Dean’s though as that was off limits), discussing the décor and the woodwork. The lady was dragging her nails across the bed frame, scoffing when she saw that she had damaged it.  
“Well, even if there’s a scratch on one of the beds, this truly is a fine house,”  
What a bitch.  
Castiel guessed he would scratch up the bed too, but just for my own selfish reasons.  
Castiel scratched his nails across the bed frame. The dark paint peeled off slowly before falling softly to the ground. It caught the woman’s attention, and she reached for her husband’s shirtsleeve, digging her fake nails into it.  
“Did you see that?” she asked in a whispering voice. Good, she’s easily scared.  
“See what?” her husband asked uninterested. It didn’t particularly seem like they were very in love at all, more like they were just tolerating each other. Not like Cas was with Dean.  
What?  
“The paint! It came off by itself!” she whispered, pointing to the bed frame where I was standing, not to be seen.  
“It was you who did that,” the man sighed, fumbling with one of the lamps.  
“No, that wasn’t me! Why don’t you ever believe me?” the lady screamed out, red in the face from anger. It seemed like she was ready to burst after years of keeping it in. Or so it seemed, for all Castiel knew it could be that they had just been together for a few months.  
“Because you’re always lying!” the man growled, pulling his arm abruptly away, making the lady’s fake nails rip a hole in his shirt. He only scoffed at it before turning back to his lover. “Like how your cousin was going to stay with us. I was so stupid thinking that he was actually your cousin. Do you fuck all of your relatives?”  
“How dare you?!” she gasped, turning so red in the face that Castiel was a little scared that she might explode and dirty the room. “H-how dare you accuse me of something like that?!”  
“Oh, those are the facts, honey!” he hissed clenching his fists into tight balls at his sides.  
“I-I,” the woman seemed to push the words out from clenched teeth. “I want a divorce!”  
“Same here!” the man bellowed so loudly that Cas was worried that Dean might enter the room. “No way in hell I could ever learn to love a cheating bitch!”  
The woman held her head high and strutted out of the room, the man following soon after, slamming the door after him. Castiel was left in the room standing confused, but relieved. He didn’t have to do much to make them change their minds anyway.  
“One to go,” Castiel whispered before floating to the last couple.  
The last couple seemed a lot more comfortable with each other. They weren’t cold towards each other and were linked by the hands, so they were obviously newlyweds or just gotten together.  
“Because a couple will burn out after some time,” Castiel thought sadly. Would it be like that with Dean too? Would Cas be able to love Dean forever? Cas smiled at the thought.  
Yes. Yes he would.  
“Look at this house, Fred,” the woman gushed, twirling underneath the man (Fred)’s arm before pulling him into a hug. “We could have a million children living here,”  
“We could have children of our own and children that have no parents living here, Lisa,” Fred whispered, swaying from side to side.  
“Oh, but Fred, what about the myth that this place is haunted?” Lisa asked, turning to look at her lover. “Wouldn’t the children be scared?”  
“Yes, yes they would. Please leave from here,” Castiel thought hopefully.  
“No, the children would think that would be awesome!” Fred said smiling. “Like little Ben down at the orphanage! We said that we would return to him once we had found a big enough house, and he recommended this because he had heard that it was haunted! He would be beaming with happiness!”  
“Please,” Castiel thought. “Please,”  
“Understood. If it’s haunted he wants, then it’s haunted he gets! Ben has been through so much in his life for an eleven year old boy, so if it’s here he wants to live, them I have no complaints!” Lisa exclaimed happily.  
“No, please,” Castiel whispered.  
“So we’re gonna buy it?” Fred asked excitedly. Lisa pretended that she was thinking for a while before smiling happily.  
“We’re gonna buy it,”  
“No,” Castiel whispered. He knew that there was no point in trying to scare these people out of the house, because if they found out it actually was haunted they would just be even happier to buy it for this “Ben” person.  
“Let’s look at which room we will assign to Ben before discussing the price with the estate seller,” Fred said, and Lisa happily followed.  
Castiel had lost. He had lost his home to that couple, and he had lost his chance to stay with Dean.  
In his despair he fell from the chandelier he had floated to in his despair, and hit the floor with a loud “thump”!  
Dean heard it, and came running to where he had heard the fall. He had originally been worried that some planks might have fallen from the ceiling, so he was surprised when he saw that it was Castiel that laid there, flat on the floor.  
“Cas?” he asked worriedly, sitting down next to him.  
“I couldn’t do it,” Cas sobbed, putting his hands in front of his face.  
“What? What couldn’t you do?” Dean asked, placing Cas’ head on his lap.  
“I couldn’t scare them all away,” Cas sobbed, refusing to put down his hands. “The last couple are going to buy this house,”  
“Well, that’s a relief isn’t it?” Dean asked confused.  
“No!” Cas screamed, making Dean jump. “No! They’re-“  
Cas put down his hands just enough so he could look Dean in the eyes.  
“They’re going to take you away from me,”  
Dean was shocked. His heart silently broke in his chest as he looked into the ghost’s crying eyes. And he was crying.  
Castiel, a man who had died centuries ago and never shown any sorrow, was crying because Dean was going to leave. Cas sat up in front of Dean without looking up at the man.  
“Dean, you were the one who taught me that a man can love another man and now you’re going to leave me, they’re going to take you away from me before I even got to love you properly,” Cas whispery sobbed. Dean stared wide eyed at Cas. “I-I really want to love you more,”  
Castiel’s words were barely a whisper now, and if he could still blush he would be as red as a tomato by now.  
Tears welled up in Dean’s eyes as well. They silently fell one after the other on his hands.  
“Dean?” Castiel asked, just to gasp a little when Dean pulled him into a tight hug. Even though Dean couldn’t really feel Castiel beneath his arms, he still felt better himself.  
“Cas, I love you,” Dean whispered. Realization hit him as he said these words. He really did love Castiel. “I won’t let anyone take me away from you,”  
These words shocked the ghost, but not so much that he wouldn’t snake his arms around Dean’s broad figure and hug as tightly as his weak arms could. Cas buried his face in the crook of Dean’s neck, and was surprised to see that Dean didn’t even shiver at the feeling of Cas’ ice cold skin to his heated.  
“Now, let’s go buy this house. I’m sure the estate seller will be generous with the price,” Dean smiled, gently pulling Cas out from his embrace, and put a warm hand to the ghost’s cheek. Cas laughed a whispery laugh, his ice cold tears still running down his cheeks.  
This would be the last time the ghost of the Novak house cried. At least the last time he cried out of sadness, because as soon as Dean permanently moved in Castiel couldn’t be happier. The only other two times Castiel Novak cried were when Sam and Gabriel got married in their garden, and he saw Dean cry with happiness. The very last time Castiel cried was when Dean Winchester died soon after when an unknown sickness made him take his last breath in his very own bed. But Cas didn’t cry out of sadness, because as soon as Dean closed his eyes for the very last time, he showed up behind Castiel as the second ghost of the Novak house. And knowing that Dean would stay with him forever is what brought tears to the ghost’s eyes.  
In honor of his brother, Sam bought the house and used it as his, his husband’s and their little daughter Mary’s vacation house.  
The little family often came up and stayed in the house for weeks at the time. Sam would cook their meals, having being taught by his talented big brother, Gabriel would read through their thousands of books and Mary would run around the house and explore in every room.  
One day, as Mary was checking out the rooms in the house she came upon a staircase she hadn’t noticed before, up to a room filled with old books different than those in the library, and portraits not of her own family.  
She looked through it all. She would spend entire days up in this secret room reading the endless pile of books, and looking through every picture and newspaper spread around. She found out about the Novaks, the family that had built this house. She was especially interested in the son, Castiel Novak. He looked shy and emotionless. Like he didn’t belong in that family. Mary looked through entire books that he had read himself, and the journal he had written when he was alive.  
And he had seemed so lost. Like nothing could ever save him. Up until the day of his death.  
How had Castiel Novak died?  
Mary had looked through old records and looked for hints in the books about how Castiel may have died. And after two days she found out that Castiel Novak had been killed by his drunkard of a father. His mother had later killed herself because of the heartbreak of losing a son, and Chuck Novak was hanged for his crime.  
“How tragic,” Mary mumbled to herself as she read the last page of the diary. “This is strange. This page is different. Like it’s written years after the last one. But the last one was written the day he died?”  
Mary curiously read the few words written on it.  
“Dean is here now, and he says he won’t go away. He’ll stay with me. I’m so happy. So happy.  
Now I finally get to love after years of loneliness both in my life and my death. Dean and I will be happy now that we’re not alone anymore.  
I might finally be able to find peace,”  
Mary pondered about the meaning of these words, but didn’t look it up. She did have an uncle called Dean who had died in this house, his dad had told her so many stories about this uncle. But he couldn’t be the same Dean as in the journal.  
Mary left that room alone after that day she went up for the last time. But she would never tell anyone about the secret room and the stories and mysteries it kept hidden.  
And she would never tell her dads about the last time she went into the room where she saw Castiel Novak sitting there, smiling from ear to ear, with Dean Winchester’s hand in his.


End file.
